


Цветы и рыбки

by Suzu_Sol



Series: черешня [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Sol/pseuds/Suzu_Sol
Summary: Ямамото видит мир не так, как большинство людей





	Цветы и рыбки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet
> 
> Написано на Битву пейрингов в Реборне 19 января 2015 года

Такеши отвинчивает пластмассовую крышку пузырька, вытаскивает круглую витаминку и запивает её водой. Безвкусная. В его детстве они были сладкие.  
В окно его маленькой квартирки в Риме видно, как зеленоватое небо пронзает колонна Марка Аврелия. Облака, похожие на стаю рыб, проносятся мимо, приветственно машут Такеши плавниками, и он улыбается и машет им в ответ.  
Обычное, ничем не примечательное утро. Через час станет совсем жарко, солнце жёлтой медузой застынет над головой, пронизывая лучами-щупальцами всё вокруг, а пока можно прогуляться. Воздух ещё не стал удушливым, кисло-горьким от проезжающих машин, от человеческого пота и туалетной воды, от ослепительных белых, как сливки, улыбок.   
Встреча со Сквало назначена у фонтана, что на Площади Колонны. Такеши лениво гуглит в ноутбуке название. «Между колонной Марка Аврелия и галереей Альберто Сорди расположен элегантный фонтан, построенный архитектором Джакомо делла Порта в 1577 году по приказу папы Григория XIII. Основой фонтана служит чаша из мрамора с острова Хиос, снаружи украшенная шестнадцатью вертикальными лентами из каррарского мрамора». Слишком вычурно. Такеши нравятся простые и красивые в этой обманчивой простоте вещи. Рим красив, но совсем не трогает сердце Такеши. Зато Гокудера от Рима без ума.   
Строения вокруг похожи на игрушечные. Картонные, деревянные, пластмассовые, иногда сотканные из дыма или тумана, хотя всё на самом деле из камня, что шепчет в ночи страшные сказки, а днём сонно молчит. Такеши привык. В Японии всё точно так же, только роднее и понятнее. Римские здания в центре похожи на европейские торты. То строгие и надменные, то замысловатые и нарядные. Такеши больше нравится бамбук, солома, необработанное дерево и бумага.  
Вода в фонтане ледяная, руки моментально немеют. Мелкая взвесь переливается всеми цветами радуги, пахнет клубникой и апрельским дождём, подошвы плавит раскалённый кирпич, серая пыль скрипит на зубах безвкусной сахарной пудрой, оседает на коже и ресницах, и Такеши ощущает себя чёрствым пирожным. Жар ползёт по спине жгучими лентами, и теперь он думает, что похож на суши, валянные в васаби.  
В следующую секунду шелест тропического дождя и яркий опасный аромат орхидей перекрывает все звуки и запахи. Сквало. На первый взгляд может показаться, что он должен походить на смурной лондонский дождь или редкую зимнюю грозу. Но это неистовство тропических ливней, он хлещет наотмашь, забивает глаза, нос, рот и уши, все поры на теле, проникает под кожу, скользит терпкой прохладой по пищеводу, и от этих ощущений у Такеши неиллюзорно стоит.   
Он улыбается и поднимает ладонь в приветствии.   
  
***  
Цель, которую надо устранить, вываливается из ночного клуба через чёрный вход. Мосластый, высокий мужчина в розовой рубашке вдрызг пьян, он пытается закурить, путается в ногах. На нём дорогие кожаные туфли, на пальцах перстни. Карикатура, вырезанная из цветной бумаги.  
Очень опасная, обманчиво беззащитная. Чёрные щупальца ползут по игрушечным стенам, распространяя вокруг себя едкую вонь, гасят кислотно-яркие вывески бара. Никто в Вонголе не понимает, почему именно Такеши может справляться с такими делами. Считают, что дело в его пламени, но ни Сквало, ни Базиль не видят того, что видит он.   
Такеши морщится и пожимает плечами. Вспоминает, что не выпил витамины, и лезет в карман за ними. Глотать без воды неудобно.  
По брусчатке текут стайкой золотых рыбок ночные огни, небо над головой тяжело дышит, и он обращается к ожерелью Дождя.   
Бой продолжается ровно минуту.   
Кровь на клинке паскудно-реальная, скучная, ярко-красная. Такеши вытирает её, но не спешит загонять обратно Джиро с Коджиро. Они засиделись, хотят полетать и попрыгать, подышать человеческим воздухом.  
Такеши тоже дышит полной грудью.  
  
***  
Сквало лежит на боку, подперев голову неживой рукой. Волосы светлой волной стелются по простыне и свисают на пол. Такеши не моргая смотрит, как за их кончики цепляются светящиеся алые точки, окрашивая кончики в розоватый цвет. Точки немного похожи на светлячков, они живут под кроватями стайками, часто пролетают по ночам мимо окна. Такеши видел их в Японии, дома, — и когда выезжал на горячие источники вместе с классом, и на экскурсиях. Но они есть везде. В Палермо, Милане, на Сицилии, в Риме. Они безобидны, ползают себе и летают, никого не трогают. Наверняка только потому, что мало кто их замечает. Кажется, их может видеть Цуна: Такеши пару раз ловил его замерший взгляд, устремлённый в одну точку — туда, где прокладывали свой пусть эти неведомые «звери».  
— Эй, ты чего? — Сквало хмурится, перегибается через кровать. Светлые радужки с каплей зрачка мечутся по глазному яблоку быстро-быстро. — Здесь ничего нет.  
— Кроме пыли, — шутит Такеши и отвинчивает крышку пузырька, запивает витаминку апельсиновым соком. Верде говорил, что у них накопительный эффект, и действовать они начинают не сразу. Как — он не ответил. Такеши часто пил витамины, спортсмену они необходимы. Но пока не ощущал какого-то особенного эффекта, каким, наверное, должны обладать пилюли гения.  
Такеши садится рядом со Сквало, перебирает длинные, с каждым годом всё длиннее пряди цвета стали. Как клинок Шигуре Кинтоки. Такеши прикасается к ним губами, и Сквало фыркает, резко, насмешливо.  
— Из тебя вышел бы отличный русалк, — смеётся Такеши. — В волосы твои были бы вплетены водоросли и кораллы… — он зарывается пальцами в густой, плотный «конский волос» на затылке, наклоняется и быстро целует Сквало, не давая тому возмутиться, — а на коже твоей блестела бы чешуя, — и проводит ладонью по голому бедру. — Жемчужно-серая или перламутровая, а, Сквало?  
— В какой книжке по соблазнению для неудачников ты эту муть вычитал? — хохочет Сквало и опрокидывает Ямамото на себя. — Если хочешь трахаться — так и говори, а не неси хренотень.  
Ямамото улыбается. Ему в бедро упирается горячий член, кожа на руках и животе влажная и прохладная, мерещится болотный запах тины. Это странно, непривычно, диковато, словно Сквало и вправду превратился в русалку.  
Сквало ловит его за подбородок левой рукой, с силой зарывается в волосы на затылке, так, что наворачиваются на глаза слёзы, и жадно целует. Выметает все мысли из головы. Встряхивает знакомым дыханием, прикосновениями. Сквало стягивает перчатку, проводит протезом по спине снизу вверх и вниз, сжимает задницу и проталкивает пальцы внутрь. Такеши судорожно вдыхает — в легких расцветают незабудки — и насаживается глубже. Под ладонью распускаются орхидеи, тропический ливень хлещет по плечам, и всё как обычно.  
  
***  
Такеши готовит омлет. Переворачивает золотистую подушку, заваривает чай, выпивает витаминку, сервирует стол. Сзади подходит Сквало, кладёт ему на поясницу руку, подбородок на плечо и спрашивает:  
— Что за пузырёк.  
— Витамины.   
Почему-то он не слышит ни звуки дождя, ни запах цветов.  
— А почему без этикетки?  
— Их делал Верде, просто ссыпал в первый попавшийся пузырёк.  
— Верде?!  
— Да всё нормально.  
Ему в последнее время снятся бесцветные сны, Такеши любит черно-белое кино, но за две недели оно немного поднадоело. Мир вокруг стал тусклее, утратил краски: серый камень, голубое небо, бледно-жёлтое солнце, плоские, скучные, и это удручало, поэтому Такеши выпивал теперь по две таблетки. В последние дни было много работы, усталость накапливалась, а витамины не спешили помогать. Верде говорил — месяц на накопление, прошло только три недели.  
Но не грузить же всем этим Сквало.  
После завтрака они идут гулять, на пути им встречаются синьоры и синьориты в карнавальных костюмах и масках. Они похожи на выцветших кукол, и Такеши понимает, что всё совсем не нормально.  
Он говорит об этом Сквало. Про цветы, карнавальных незнакомцев, зелёное небо и солнце-медузу. Про это и многое другое.  
Сквало молчит.  
  
***  
Через неделю звонит Сквало и орёт в трубку, чтобы Такеши немедленно приезжал в лабораторию Верде, или нет, он сам заедет и отвезёт его «к этому ублюдочному учёному». Такеши слушает вполуха, он пытается зажечь пламя, но не может.  
Больше ничего нет. Мир вокруг слишком ненастоящий, чуждый и пустой.  
Такеши роняет телефон и падает на спину. За окном ползут тонкие облака, ни красных точек, ни рыб нет. Только шпиль колонны Аврелия.  
  
***  
Верде признался, что таблетки были экспериментальными, и он хотел проверить, как галлюциногены будут действовать на обладателя Пламени. Организм Такеши почистили от токсинов, и все говорят, что теперь он должен пойти на поправку. Что никаких рыб, и цветов, и запахов больше быть не должно.  
Такеши бы расстроился, но под кроватью ползли красные точки, а заходивший проведать его Сквало принёс свежесть тропического дождя.  
Такеши улыбается и поднимает в приветствии руку.  
Всё снова нормально.


End file.
